The present invention relates to a female breast pad, or pair of pads, which are worn to cover breasts for modesty and to provide shape and contour when exercising or playing sports with tight-fitting clothes.
When exercising, playing sports, or otherwise appearing in public wearing sports clothing, women often wear tight fitting but comfortable lightweight shirts, tank tops or leotards. A brassiere can be worn beneath this clothing but, because the clothing is itself somewhat supportive, it is not always necessary to do so. Furthermore, a brassiere is sometimes uncomfortable when engaging in strenuous exercise and, especially when a tank top is worn, the shoulder straps of the brassiere are often visible and unsightly.
In cases where the lightweight sports clothing provides the necessary breast support and a brassiere is not worn, the clothing is usually relatively thin and thus reveals the breast shape which includes the nipples. For reasons of modesty, extra material is sometimes sewn inside the clothing to cover the breasts, but such measures inhibit the wicking of perspiration and result in increased discomfort.
Finally, a sports bra or even tight-fitting clothing tends to press tightly against the chest, creating an unnatural “flattened” look when exercising.